Mirame de otra forma
by 4Meiko4
Summary: La Princesa Flama tiene problemas relacionados con la gente de Ooo, pero ella obtiene una apreciada joya antigua que tiene poderes que ella no se imaginaba. Gracias a esa joya, ella tratara de que Finn y los demás puedan verla de otro modo.
1. La Pulsera

**Hola queridos lectores, ojala tengan gafas puestas porque les toca mucho que leer :3**

**Capitulo 1: La Pulsera**

* * *

Estaba en un día fresco y a la vez soleado, donde la brisa estaba pasando fuertemente por todo Ooo, en el Reino del Fuego se encontraba una Reina que estaba aprendiendo a ser responsable de un Reino… un Reino de fuego. Pero aquella "Reina" no le gustaba mucho ser llamada de esta manera, le gustaba más el titulo de la Princesa Flama puesto que solo tiene 15 años y hasta que sea mayor de edad no puede tener ese título oficial.

La Princesa abrió la puerta del centro de la habitación donde se encontraba su trono, acompañada por una elemental de fuego a la cual, con el tiempo que ha pasado ha venido a ayudarle durante mucho tiempo y esto hiso que le tuviera ya bastante cariño acumulado.

-Vaya, eso fue realmente divertido… jamás había visto un espectáculo de obra de teatro desde el asiento más alto, tía – decía sonrientemente la nueva soberana y gobernante del Reino del Fuego – no puedo creer tantas cosas que había en el Reino que no pude ver… -

-Eso me alegra – contesto – que bien que al fin tengas la vida que siempre quisiste – sonrió. Después de aquella frase la Princesa solo se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, ahora tenía toda la libertad que siempre quiso desde pequeña ¿Por qué no sentía que se llenaba por completo ese vaso de felicidad? ¿Faltaba algo?

- Claro… - miro hacia abajo y soltó un suspiro. Se sentó en su trono para poderse relajar un poco después de tanto trabajo que le había tocado hacer esa mañana, cuando de pronto se escucho una voz fastidiosa para los oídos de la Princesa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí encerrado? – se oyó con fastidio desde una gran lámpara que colgaba al final de la habitación, la Princesa volteo con una mirada de furia hacia donde provenía la voz

-El tiempo que yo deseé dejarte ahí – encendió las flamas de su cabello y luego volteo desinteresadamente hacia otro lado – no sé, unos… 14 o 15 años… - dijo la Princesa sin preocupación.

-¡Pero esto es horrible! – La Princesa volteo de nuevo hacia él, mirándolo con una mirada de "_dímelo a mi"_ - ¡Esto es espantoso! –Continuo el elemental encerrado, volteo a mirar hacia la derecha y pudo ver a otro elemental de fuego salir del baño que se encontraba al final de un pasillo de la habitación - ¡Tan solo hubieras pedido que le pusieran puerta a ese baño! – Grito desde la lámpara

-Pues no mires a ese lado, ya te acostumbraras – giro los ojos la Princesa Flama

- ¿Crees que esto es divertido? ¡Pues no reirás mucho cuando el Príncipe Finn consiga otra novia!- la Princesa se estremeció después de escuchar aquellas palabras

-¡Cállate y no te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia! – Grito estallando en llamas – Si te hubieras preocupado por ser mejor gobernante tal vez no estarías en esta situación – la Princesa volvió más calmada hacia su trono – han mejorado mucho las cosas ¿sabes? ahora ya nos invitan a la Asamblea Real de Ooo- el Ex Rey Flama dio un suspiro.

Después de varios intentos de callar al Ex Rey Flama, la Princesa pudo calmarse y volver a retomar el dichoso trono para relajarse durante un rato… aunque si, era algo aburrido así que para pasar el tiempo se puso a jugar un videojuego.

-Vamos Abraham Lincoln, puedes patear mejor ese balón – exclamo la Princesa mientras oprimía botones.

**Un par de horas después…**

Se comenzó a abrir la puerta real – Hola, Princesa – Flama levanto la vista y después sonrió. Acababa de entrar un buen amigo que había hecho últimamente, aunque no era el mejor para hablar… era honesto, que era lo que importaba para ella.

-Oh, Hola Pan de Canela – saludo la Princesa - ¿Cómo te fue con los lobos de fuego?-

-Bastante bien, - se rió - pero ¿Sabía que los lobos de fuego no les gusta que les den agua de beber? – la Princesa Flama sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo

-Sí, Pan de Canela. Lo sabía – la Princesa se rió

-Oh, también uno de los lobos de fuego me dio esto – Pan de Canela extendió el brazo en el que llevaba el objeto y se lo mostro a la Princesa Flama, la Princesa camino hacia donde se encontraba Pan de Canela.

-¿Qué es? –

-Creo que es una pulsera, de esas que usan en las manos- la Princesa miro con cara interrogante, así que para ver el objeto mejor lo tomo en sus manos

Era una pulsera de oro, estaba brillando con un color dorado intenso, Flama miro el objeto detalladamente de un lado para otro. La Pulsera tenía tres gemas que la rodeaban, se veía como si estuvieran apagadas o de hace muchísimo tiempo que no se utilizaba, la observo un poco más y para esto la giro poco a poco. Logro distinguir unas palabras que estaban grabadas en la pulsera, decía - _¿Humanity? - _

-Creo que esa pulsera te quedaría muy bien, Flama – dijo su Tía

Flama se quedo pensando por un momento y después hablo - ¿Lo crees? – Su tía política asintió – Esta bien… de todos modos ya iba a ir a mi habitación a cambiarme… esta armadura me tiene sin poder respirar… - camino tranquilamente, abrió la puerta y se introdujo en su alcoba.

-_Es una linda pulsera_- la observo una vez más y después la dejo en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado, la Pulsera cayó dando un giro en donde se pudo ver que dio un pequeño destello.

Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, se puso un vestido que dejaba ver sus piernas debajo de la rodilla por adelante, por atrás era largo que iba más allá del suelo, era de color rojo con tonos más claros y oscuros en cada detalle y a gusto de la Princesa, no llevaba calzado.

Se miro al espejo un par de veces para ver si algo faltaba en su vestimenta, mientras hacía esto notó en la estantería una pequeña roca con una marca de labios, un gesto de tristeza se formo en la Cara de la Princesa Flama. Observo al lado de la roca, era una vela aromática que guardo… volvió a dar un pequeño suspiro y miro hacia el suelo…

– _No hagas caso a lo que dice tu padre, no es verdad – _dijo una voz en su mente

-_Pero puede ser posible…- _aporto una voz más tímida

Agito su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y se dirigió a la salida, antes de salir de su alcoba tomo la pulsera de la mesa y se la puso en su brazo izquierdo adornándola, al instante sintió un pequeño escalofrió adentro de ella… algo que era muy raro en un elemental de fuego; alrededor de la Princesa se formo un pequeño brillo que inicio en sus pies, rodeando todo su cuerpo y terminando en su cabello, pero duro menos que un pequeño parpadeo ese momento tan extraño, así que la Princesa apenas pudo notar que algo había cambiado.

Sin importarle lo sucedido, siguió su camino por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala real donde se encontraban Pan de Canela, su tía y su insoportable padre, pero antes de llegar pasaron junto a ella un par de elementales de fuego que caminaban hacia atrás que después de pasar al lado de ella se la quedaron observando por un momento, sin creer lo que estaban viendo. La Princesa solo los miro con algo de preocupación ¿Qué tenía? ¿Tenía algo en el rostro? ¿Qué pasaba?

Al fin llego a su destino con la esperanza de olvidar ese pequeño e incomodo momento, cuando llego vio la cara de su padre con ojos abiertos al máximo, escucho una pequeña risa de Pan de Canela y un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de su Tía Política.

La Princesa Flama solo se sobresalto - ¿Qué, que pasa? – pregunto

-Oye, ¿Quién eres? Te pareces mucho a la Princesa Flama- dijo Pan de Canela inocentemente, pero aun así confundiéndola aun más

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Pan de Canela? Soy yo, la Princesa Flama… -

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? Todo un dolor de cabeza lo que le vaya a pasar a la Princesa Flama. Si quieres ver más sigue leyendo el próximo capítulo :3 ¡Y no olviden dejar un Review ¬¬!**


	2. Un Nuevo Compañero

**He estado trabajando para hacer este capítulo un poco más largo ^-^ Que os lo disfruten, cualquier duda y Blah, Blah, Blah en los Reviews **

**Capitulo 2: Un Nuevo Amigo**

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Pan de Canela? Soy yo, la Princesa Flama-

-Pues, No luces como si fueras una Princesa del Reino del Fuego- continuo Pan de Canela

-¿Eh? – la Princesa después de dicho comentario fijo su mirada en sus la manos, al hacer esto ni ella misma lo pudo creer – Mi… ¡Mi piel es como la de Finn! – después de aquel grito la Princesa busco desesperada un espejo

-Eh… Princesa… - Dijo la Tía de Flama, insegura si en realidad esa era su sobrina pero de todos modos la gema en la Frente de esa chica le decía que si lo era- ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? ¡Si es una nueva moda, no me gusta en lo absoluto! –

La Princesa paro de buscar aquel espejo, después miro a su tía – no lo sé tía… ¿Cuál Moda? ¡Sabes que yo no sigo esas cosas! Ughh… - volvió a observar sus manos, al hacerlo poso su mirada en la Pulsera que llevaba y pudo notar que una de las 3 gemas de aquella Pulsera estaba brillando - ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto seriamente a cualquiera que le pudiera responder – hace un segundo ninguna gema de esta pulsera estaba brillando -

-No tengo idea… pero… - miro a Flama detenidamente, tenía la piel muy parecida a la de aquel chico que le presento ese día que se reunió con su familia. Su pelo no había perdido el color rojo, seguía viéndose tan rojo y brillante como siempre pero caía como lava en sus hombros, era evidente su gema en la Frente, el vestido que se había puesto seguía allí…

-¿Soy una humana ahora? –

- Mmm… no lo sé, Sobrina… pero si lo fueras ¿esa ropa de fuego no te estaría quemando? –

Tenía razón, si fuera una humana no podría estar usando ropa de fuego como lo hacía en esos momentos y menos estar adentro del Reino del fuego sin ningún hechizo o traje protector.

-Tengo… ¡Tengo que probar algo! – La Princesa Flama salió corriendo de la habitación – ¡Tía, encárgate de todo mientras tanto! – La nombrada asintió y después de que salió su sobrina dirigió su mirada a el Ex Rey Flama - ¿y tú, que?- lo miro por unos segundos- ¿Te arrepientes de haber matado a nuestro hermano? – El elemental de fuego solamente sonrió – Eso lo tomare como un no…

* * *

La Princesa Flama corrió hasta salir completamente del Reino de Fuego, miro a su alrededor y diviso un bosque en el cual había un gran cuerpo de agua. Después de unos segundos mirando el pequeño lago la Princesa Flama tomo todo el aliento y se dirigió hasta allí.

-Bien… - puso sus manos en frente de ella para sostenerse y se acerco al agua un poco más, miro su reflejo y quedo sorprendida en cómo se parecía a Finn… quizás si sea una humana igual que él. Observo su cabello, en vez de apuntar para arriba, apuntaba para abajo… pero no lucía como fuego o llamas se veía como el cabello de Finn solo que largo y de color rojo, pudo ver como ese cabello descansaba en sus hombros.

Acomodo su cabello detrás de sus orejas para que no le estorbara en el rostro, lo pensó unas cinco veces y luego tomo valor para tocar el agua. Acerco poco a poco su mano a aquella agua cristalina y transparente… tenía miedo, no lo negaba y se podía ver que mientras más se acercaba le temblaba más la mano… a un solo milímetro de tocar el agua lo volvió a pensar pero de un ataque de desespero por saber que pasaría la Princesa introdujo rápidamente su brazo en el agua, seguido al acto, se escucho un grito de dolor por parte de la misma. Fue una decepción para ella… la Princesa Flama bajo la mirada decepcionada y adolorida por lo que acababa de pasar, volvió a mirarse en el reflejo del agua

-Entonces ¿Qué sucede? – Intento hacer otra prueba, se levanto lo suficiente para quedarse sentada y observo su mano. No se veía apagada, se veía como un brazo normal que estaba mojado pero entonces ¿Por qué le causo ese dolor?

Con la otra mano que no se había mojado, pensó si sucedería o no pues por alguna razón se había lastimando al tocar el agua; coloco su mano enfrente de ella e intento hacer una bola de fuego que fuera potente, no le costó mucho hacerlo fue igual de sencillo que siempre –Entonces sigo siendo una elemental de fuego… pero no luzco como una… - volvió a mirar la pulsera que llevaba, de las 3 gemas que tenia aquella pulsera una estaba brillando, entonces si la segunda gema comienza a brillar ¿Qué pasaría?. Se acostó confundida en el pasto en el que se encontraba, quemándolo por supuesto.

Miro el cielo, y se quedo ahí observando las nubes ir y venir. Pudo ver en las nubes diferentes formas y dibujos, en unas había figuras en forma de Flambo, en otras había forma de casitas, gatos, leones pero había una que lucía como un pequeño oso, lastimosamente para ella de un Oso polar y para empeorarlo solo la cabeza, como tomaba tiempo para que esa nube se fuera, se puso de pie y comenzó a explorar ese bosque.

-Hola – escucho una leve voz hablarle, de inmediato busco al proveniente de esa voz y logro ver a una pequeña ardilla hablarle

-Oh, ¡Hola! – la Princesa le sonrió

-¿Quién eres? –

-Pues… veras… yo soy la Princesa Flama – La pequeña ardilla hiso cara de interrogación

- ¿La Princesa Flama? He oído hablar de ella, pero imaginaba que era de fuego –

La Princesa se miro una vez más y dio una pequeña risa – Ah… si –

-No creo que seas la Princesa Flama, no eres un elemento fuego – dijo

-Pues, te lo demostrare-

-Está bien, demuéstramelo -

La Princesa Flama fijo su mirada en el árbol que estaba arriba de ella, iba a coger una hoja para quemarla. Empezó a volar hacia donde estaba la hoja más grande, una hoja que era del tamaño de su cara, la agarro, y bajo hacia donde estaba la ardilla pero para cuando llego ya se había quemado la mitad de la hoja y esta cayó al suelo.

-Emm… creo que eso fue suficiente prueba – dijo la Princesa Flama mientras reía

-No lo dudo, el hecho de que hayas volado y dejado fuego detrás de ti era suficiente – dijo la ardilla sonriendo – yo tengo amigos en el Reino del Fuego, te lo digo para que no pienses nada de porque no me sorprendí al verte volar – La Princesa Flama solo le sonrió – aunque no los he visto desde hace mucho tiempo creo que paso algo en el Reino del Fuego ¿Tú sabes que paso?

-Claro, es más pequeñín yo soy la causa de ese cambio – la pequeña ardilla cogió una bellota, la abrió y se sentó para escuchar la historia de la Princesa - Veras… -

-¡Oh, eso es terrible! – la ardilla exclamo al escuchar lo que dijo la Princesa, le había contado la mayoría de la historia de la razón del cambio del Reino del Fuego - ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡Si esa Dulce Princesa sabia que estabas encerrada ¿Por qué no hiso nada?!-

-No lo sé, supongo que no le importaba… después de todo pude salir y valerme por mi misma… – la ardilla sonrió al escuchar eso

- … y así logre derrocar a mi padre, tome el control del Reino del Fuego y he hecho lo posible por que sea el mejor Reino posible –

-Eso es genial Princesa Flama, que bien que hayas conseguido lo que quisiste en un Principio – Otra vez esas palabras, la princesa volvió a dar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y medito unos segundos. La ardilla solo se preocupo ¿Había dicho algo malo? – Ehh… ¿pasa algo?-

-No, no… nada de qué preocuparse – bajo la mirada y volvió a suspirar

-Oye, aun no me has dicho porque luces como si no fueras del Reino del Fuego – Dijo tratando de romper la incomodidad.

-Ah… eso, veras no se qué ocurrió pero después de que me puse esta pulsera mi apariencia cambio… -

-Déjame ver eso – la ardilla se acerco a Flama y ella le acerca su brazo para que la viera, la ardilla pudo notar que la pulsera tenia palabras grabadas – Esto dice _"Humanity" _– la Princesa Flama asintió- eso explica porque luces como si fueras una humana igual que Finn- la Princesa abrió los ojos al máximo, la ardilla conocía a Finn y ella no lo había mencionado en la historia que le conto anteriormente.

-¿Conoces a Finn? –

-Sí, y veo que tu también lo conoces- la Princesa Flama asintió – me ayudo una vez que necesitaba algo –

-Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo la Princesa Flama

-Ah claro, lo siento… déjame presentarme… soy Tick, Tick la ardilla - Tick le sonrió y después volvió a mirar la Pulsera que llevaba Flama

Observo las gemas que tenia aquella pulsera y dijo - ¿Esa pulsera siempre ha tenido una gema brillando? –

-No, comenzó a brillar después de que me la puse - la ardilla se paró a pensar un poco la situación.

-Tal vez, si te quedas mucho tiempo con esa Pulsera puedas convertirte en una humana pura-

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio? –

* * *

**Jejeje ¿Qué les parece el nuevo, pequeño e inteligente compañero de la Princesa Flama? :v **

**¡REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS… (5 horas después) REVIEWS, REVIEWS Y MÁS REVIEWS! **

**Olvide algo, si tienen alguna duda o quieren algún Spoiler déjenlo en los REVIEWS! XD**


	3. Posible Verdad, Posible Pesadilla

**¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo! ^_^ Lastima que no habrá más episodios de HDA hasta enero, y el siguiente tratara de una Boda AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! XD**

**Recuerden que este Fanfic sigue la cronología de la serie y los comics. **

**Capitulo 3: Intento de Investigación**

* * *

-Oye, ¿Y cuándo vamos a ir al Dulce Reino? ¡Escuche que la Dulce Princesa está regalando helado! – pregunto Jake

-En cuanto acabemos con esto, Jake – dijo Finn, llevando una canasta llena de Dulces y chocolates – solamente vamos al Reino de Fuego a ir a invitar a la Princesa Flama a nuestro Club de Películas, Jake. No nos tomara mucho tiempo –

-Está bien… pero todavía no me has dicho porque llevamos esa canasta llena de Dulces, caramelos y chocolates… que no me dejas comer ni uno solo… -

-Es para la Princesa Flama, a ella le encantan los Dulces- Dijo Finn sonriendo

- ¿Y para que le llevamos Dulces? –

-Pues, así la Princesa tendrá idea de lo que recibirá si va cada Semana al Fuerte del Árbol – Termino Finn observando ya el Reino de Fuego desde lejos

- Pero si a nadie le damos Dulces en el Club de Películas, Finn –

- ¡Exacto! Nosotros les damos bebidas y no creo que a la Princesa Flama le vaya a agradar que hagamos eso con ella… -

-Sí, tienes razón… ella es diferente –

-Si… ella es… diferente – dijo Finn retomando la sonrisa, Jake observo a Finn arqueando una ceja

-¿Y por qué le dices aún Princesa Flama? ¿No se supone que debes de llamarla ahora, Reina Flama? –

-Me gusta más decirle Princesa Flama – La sonrisa no se apartaba de la cara del humano, Jake disfrutaba siempre verlo sonreír así, definitivamente esa sonrisa nunca la veía en otro lugar ni en otro momento más que cuando charlaban de la Princesa Flama. Era obvio lo inevitable pero tampoco es fácil de aceptar – Además… a ella le gusta que le digan así-

-Sí que la conoces, hermano… pero no creo que a la Princesa Flama le importe si saco uno de sus Millones de Dulces de Finn de esa canasta – de inmediato Jake Estiro su brazo izquierdo hasta la canasta intentando sacar un puñado de Dulces.

- ¡NO! – grito Finn, protegiendo la canasta de las manos de Jake

- ¡Oh vamos, solo uno! –

- ¡No, Jake! ¡No te comerás ninguno! – grito Finn

- ¡¿Pero por qué?! - le grito Jake

- ¡POR QUÉ SON DE ELLA! – Grito Finn abrasando la canasta, Jake se quedo estático ante la actitud de Finn, resignado se cruzo de brazos

-Bien… pero no era necesario que me gritaras de esa manera-

-Bien, lo lamento… - tomo un segundo para calmarse

- Pero ni que fuera tan importante… - susurro Jake, Finn alcanzo a escucharlo y suspiro de inmediato.

-Veras Jake… tengo miedo de que la Princesa Flama haya escuchado todo lo que están diciendo, así que… no quiero que se sienta mal o algo así… - Jake fijo su vista en la cara de Finn, la sonrisa había desaparecido de inmediato, Jake solamente miro tristemente a Finn –

-Finn… tranquilo, estoy seguro que ella no ha escuchado nada. De hecho, el ser Reina hace que tenga muchos deberes y responsabilidades ¡Estoy seguro que no habrá escuchado nada! – dijo Jake con intención de alegrar un poco a Finn

-Eso espero… -

* * *

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no! – decía desesperada una joven de 15 años sentada en al lado de una pequeña ardilla, en el verde césped… o algo así… - ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! – Repetía desesperada la Princesa Flama mientras intentaba quitarse la Pulsera - ¡¿Por qué no sale?! – Intento una vez más de quitarse la Pulsera pero esta vez del impulso cayó al suelo – Auch… -

-Creo que deberías calmarte primero antes de intentar algo – Dijo Tick

La Princesa volvió a sentarse, sobo su cabeza después de aquel golpe y sería, observo de nuevo la Pulsera – Eeeh… - la observo detenidamente - la Pulsera… está más pequeña… -

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Tick

-Mira- poso su brazo en frente de ambos - ¿Sera por esto que no me la puedo quitar? –

-Déjame intentar – Tick cogió la pulsera sin tocar a Flama y la jalo fuertemente, no logro hacer nada- Esa Pulsera no saldrá de ahí a menos que te cortes la mano – el comentario sarcástico no le agrado para nada a la Princesa Flama, esta, después de rendirse se lanzo de nuevo al suelo como lo había hecho antes de encontrarse con Tick.

- Ahh… esto debe ser una pesadilla… - Tapo sus ojos con un brazo con la necesidad de no ver nada de nuevo que la distrajera o la entristeciera en las nubes - ¿Ser una humana? ¡¿Cómo podría entrar al Reino del Fuego?! ¡¿Como me reconocería a mi misma?! ¡¿Cómo se lo tomara Finn?!- Puso sus dos manos en su frente en señal de estrés - ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? Si hubiera sucedido antes… creo que… hasta estaría Feliz… - la Princesa se levanto, vio una pequeña pradera llena de flores de diferentes colores y quiso ir hasta allí, camino hasta la pradera de Flores que se encontraba cerca del bosque en el que estaba, dejando un rastro de fuego detrás de ella; Tick se fue detrás siguiéndola.

- Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Tick

-No lo sé- Contesto – supongo que tendré que comenzar una nueva vida… -

-¡Pero porque dices eso! ¡No te rindas! … - Flama lo miro tristemente - está bien, mientras lo haces… ¿Por qué no investigamos más de esa Pulsera antes de que te conviertas totalmente en humana? – La Princesa Flama suspiro

-Está bie… - antes de que la Princesa pudiera terminar su frase, unas risas se escucharon cerca de ahí. Camino curiosa hacia donde estaban esas risas, esta vez dejando un rastro de flores quemadas, se quedo detrás de una gran roca donde no la podían ver.

Se trataba de la Princesa Grumosa y la Princesa Maní, estaban charlando.

-Oye pero no creo que debamos hablar de ella de esa manera – dijo riendo la Princesa Maní

- ¿Por qué no? , solo decimos la verdad – contesto la Princesa Grumosa – Te digo, me encontré esa casa que se suponía que era de la tal Princesa Flama cerca del lago ¡ y esa casa tan fea que tenia la tal era tan horrible que de seguro Finn, la hiso asi a propósito! ¡Para que se fuera de una buena vez al Reino del fuego! –

Tick se acerco a la Princesa Flama después de escuchar eso, la miro por unos momentos y pudo notar que la Princesa se veía algo afectada por las palabras de la Princesa Grumosa, volteo su mirada de nuevo la Princesa Grumosa y la Princesa Maní.

-¿Sabes quienes son ellas dos, Tick?- Pregunto Flama apretando los puños

Tick se subió encima de la roca, ya que no le importaba si lo vieran a él ya que solo es una ardilla – Si, ella es la Princesa del Espacio Grumoso – dijo apuntando a la mencionada – se ha ido de su casa miles de veces y solo recuerdo que se quedo en un apartamento del Dulce Reino – Observo a la otra Princesa – y ella es la Princesa Maní, solamente sé que ella está relacionado con el Duque de la Nuez y que suele contarle a todo el mundo cualquier chisme que le digan.

_Oh rayos, eso es un gran problema… _- pensó – Sé que yo he sido encerrada en una lámpara casi toda mi vida pero soy mucho más educada que esas dos… pero… ¿Pero cómo es que…? - dijo la Princesa volviendo a ser interrumpida dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia las Princesas.

- No me sorprende que hayan terminado, Chica, ella lo único que hacía era lastimarlo. Ese amor está más que prohibido – La Princesa Flama apretó aun más los puños, intentando contener las lagrimas. Grumosa y la Princesa Maní se fueron alejando de ese lugar después de aquella frase.

La Princesa Flama se recostó en la roca y se dejo caer. Aunque lo negara, aquella Princesa tenía razón. Lo único que había hecho es hacerle daño a Finn. – Entonces eso es lo que piensa Finn de mi… - Abraso sus piernas – lo sabia… - oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos – somos de diferentes elementos, él ni siquiera es un Príncipe… mi padre tiene razón, tarde o temprano Finn encontrara a una chica. Encontrara a alguien que no le haga daño… y se olvidara de mí… - Pronto de la cara de la Princesa Flama comenzaron a caer varias gotas de lava…

* * *

-¡Llegamos! - grito Finn emocionado

-Aun no podemos entrar Finn, se te olvido un pequeño detalle. ¡Si entramos nos convertiremos en cenizas! -

-Tranquilo, le dije a Flambo que nos esperara a la salida para que pudiera hacer el hechizo ese aprueba de fuego - Finn comenzó a observar a sus alrededores a ver si encontraba a Flambo por ahí - ¡míralo, ahí esta! - Finn y Jake se acercaron a Flambo

-Hola Flambo - dijo Jake

-Oh, Hola Finn y Jake - saludo el pequeño gato de fuego

-Necesitamos que nos hagas el hechizo aprueba de fuego, necesitamos entrar un momento al Reino de Fuego - Dijo Finn

-Esta bien - Flambo se acomodo y comenzó a recitar el hechizo - Shuter Mojatensha Mukatatuta Makenda - después de decir esas palabras, Flambo piso a Finn y Jake en los pies.

-Auch - reclamaron ambos héroes - podrías a ver sido un poco más gentil Flambo - dijo Jake, después la pequeña criatura de fuego comenzó a reir y se fue de ese sitio.

-Bien... aquí vamos... - exclamo Finn

Se acercaron hacia la puerta en la que se encontraba el trono de la nueva Reina flama, donde se encontraban un par de guardias

- ¿Quién eres y a que has venido? responde con honestidad - dijo uno de los Guardias de Fuego

- Venimos a hablar con la Reina Flama y a entregarle esta canasta, señor - dijo Finn tranquilamente, ya no le sorprendía aquella actitud de esos guardias después de todo.

El guardia lo observo por unos momentos - Esta bien, pueden pasar - dijo mientras les habría la puerta para entrar.

- ¡Hola Princesa Flama... ! - grito Finn, al entrar al castillo. Pero apenas entro se le acabaron las palabras.

* * *

**Pobre Princesa Flama :c ella no tiene la culpa. Pero ¿Cómo saldrá ella de todo esto? xDDD Ese Flambo es todo un loquillo (Para los que quería que fuera Flambo en vez de Tick, no se preocupen. Flambo también aparecerá después XDDD) **

**¡Ahora cantemos todo el himno de los Reviews! ¡REVIEWS, REVIEWS VENGAN A MI! ¡SI NO ME DEJAN UNO NO CONTINUARE! XDDD**


	4. Buscando a Flama

**Hola Queridos lectores. ¡Feliz 2014! Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación**

**PD: Si ven alguna carita como "O-O" es porque describirla perfectamente me quedaría algo duro para lo que la usare xD**

**Recuerden que este Fanfic sigue la cronología de la serie y los comics.**

**Capitulo 4: Buscando a Flama**

* * *

-Hola Princesa Fla… ma?- Finn observo los alrededores de la habitación real. En aquella habitación solamente se encontraba, En Rey Flama encerrado, lo cual no era nada de que sorprenderse a estas alturas, estaba Pan de Canela jugando cartas con su nueva mascota el lobito de fuego, por otro lado en el centro de la habitación, sentada en el Trono real se encontraba la Tía de Flama. Finn esperaba encontrar ahí sentada a la Princesa Flama, para él fue una gran sorpresa y una decepción.

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?- La Tía de Flama les pregunto amablemente, se paro y dirigió hasta Finn y Jake. – Luces conocido…-

-Yo… soy Finn…, usted es la Tía de la Princesa Flama ¿No me recuerda? – contesto tímido.

-Mmm… si, eres el ex novio de mi sobrina… y eras el que bailo casi desnudo enfrente de mi familia metiéndose el delantal de la mesa en los calzoncillos. – le dirigió las palabras con seriedad.

-Ehhh… si, jeje… ese soy yo – Dijo Finn, mientras a Jake se le escapan unas cuantas risas

-y tú, por lo que me han dicho, debes ser Jake ¿me equivoco? –

-De ninguna manera, Damita de fuego – La tía de Flama sonrió

-Y bien… ¿a que han venido?- Pregunto, Finn observo la canasta que llevaba por unos segundos, no podía mentir ahí, ni siquiera podía sentirse a salvo en sus pensamientos.

-Hemos venido en busca de la Princesa Flama… ¿usted sabe donde esta?... –

-¿Para qué buscan a la **Reina** Flama? – dijo subiendo el tono en la palabra "Reina"

- S…si, ella… - respondió Finn

-Pues ella se ha ido hace unas horas –

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Finn

-Pues, no sé con certeza que paso… pero le afecto mucho y yo también estoy preocupada. Salió corriendo afueras del Reino de Fuego a comprobar algo… no sé cuando vuelva. Lo lamento. –

Finn y Jake se miraron, sorprendidos y preocupados. ¿Acaso?... – Jake… ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – Finn bajo la mirada

-Me temo que si, hermano… - Finn dio un suspiro.

-Lo lamento, pero tenemos que irnos. –

-Está bien, caballeros- dijo la Tía de Flama

-Tome, déselo a la Prin… Reina Flama si vuelve. – dijo Finn. Finn y Jake dejaron a la Elemental de fuego con la canasta en las manos y se dirigieron a la tierra de pasto.

-¿Qué es esto? – Abrió la canasta - ¡Dulces! – A la elemental de fuego se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió, después volvió a sentarse en el trono real – Me pregunto cómo reaccionara mi sobrina al saber que le regalaron una bella canasta. – dijo entre risas.

-Oye, ¿me das un poco? – pregunto el Rey Flama

-Claro… ¿te gustan las envolturas verdad? – El Rey Flama frunció el ceño

Finn y Jake salieron caminando del Reino del fuego, después de que salieron completamente de ahí sus escudos de fuego fueron desapareciendo.

-Finn, esto es malo- dijo mientras caminaba

-Lo sé, Jake… lo sé –

-La Señora esta, nos dijo que la Princesa Flama había salido corriendo afectada por algo… y que fue a comprobar algo… -

-Creo que es muy obvio que fue Jake – Finn caminaba con la cabeza agachada

-Tengo algo de miedo por lo que le haga a todas esas Princesas… de seguro las hará cenizas… -

-Jake, ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡La Princesa Flama ya no es así, Jake! ¡Ella ha cambiado mucho… un poco más de lo que hubiera querido, pero lo hiso por un tonto error…! – Finn se veía frustrado al decir aquellas palabras, Jake en el fondo sabia que también era su culpa de que todo esto pasara. – Tenemos que encontrarla… no sabemos cómo este en este momento… -

* * *

**(Aclaro, que desde aquí. Es el mismo tiempo desde que Finn y Jake entraron a la habitación Real)**

Oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos y continuo llorando lágrimas de color rojo que quemaban el suelo al mínimo contacto.

- Oye… no llores, es raro ver a una chica que luce como una humana llorar lagrimas de lava ardiente. – Tick trato de hacerla sonreír un poco, pero fallo en el intento- Vamos, no les hagas caso a todas ellas; nunca saben lo que dicen.

-¿Todas ellas? – Levanto la vista, secándose una lagrima - ¿hay más?

-Ehhh… pues veras… casi todas las Princesas están muy bien… como lo digo… Emm… informadas-

-¿Qué? ¡Entonces casi todas las Princesas creen eso de mí! – Dijo la Princesa asustada.

-Pues eso no te lo puedo asegurar, Flama-

-Hay no… - Puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca y su mentón en las rodillas - ¿Esa es mi reputación en los demás Reinos?

-Esperemos que no… -Tick noto que en el suelo comenzaron a caer gotas pequeñas de lava - ¡Princesa, animo! - Tick se paro en las rodillas de la Princesas y le sujeto la cara con ambas patas haciendo que fijara su vista en él – Oye, olvida eso. Ahora tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que llevas en la Pulsera y como quitártela –

-¡Ahh, eso! ¡Lo había olvidado! – Se quejo la Princesa Flama dejando caer su rostro de nuevo entre sus rodillas – Ahh… está bien – levanto de nuevo la cabeza -

- Pero primero… tienes que dejar de crear rastros de fuego por donde vayas, si no quieres que esas Princesas te vean –

-Mmm… - puso cara de disgusto – Esta bien… - la Princesa Flama hiso más corto el vestido que llevaba para que no tocara el suelo, y para suerte de ella, cerca de donde se encontraba habían trozos de aluminio, se acerco a ellos y se los puso en los pies – Listo. – Sonrió - ¿Ahora qué?-

Tick miro hacia el horizonte y después miro el bosque que se encontraba cerca - Esta anocheciendo… estamos cerca del bosque… ¿Quieres acampar? –

-¿Acampar? – pregunto la Princesa Flama confundida

-¡¿No sabes que es Acampar?! – Grito Tick sorprendido

-Es… divertido… - La Princesa fingió una sonrisa y miro hacia otro lado.

Tick se dio con la mano en el rostro después de su respuesta - ¿Enserio? –

-¡Hey, no me juzgues! ¡Recuerda que de los 15 años que tengo, 13 estuve encerrada en una lámpara! – Miro a Tick con una mirada amenazante.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Tranquila!... Acampar significa acomodarse en el aire libre a dormir, contar historias, mirar el cielo y comer comida cocinada… -

-Oh! ¡Suena estupendo! – la Princesa Flama salto y dio un aplauso de felicidad

-… en una fogata – termino Tick

-¡GENIAL! – La Princesa grito de la emoción, y volvió a Brincar - ¡Yo hare esa Fogata!-

* * *

-Oye Jake, ¿Escuchaste algo? – Dijo Finn

-No, jovencito de la vecindad – contesto Jake

-Oye, ¿Dónde crees que este la Princesa Flama? –

-No sé, tal vez pueda olfatear hacia donde se dirigió… ¿Tienes algo de ella? – Finn se sonrojo y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo

-Emmm… no-

-Está bien, te creeré… entonces… habrá que buscar algún rastro de fuego… - Jake puso su mano en el mentón para pensar mientras caminaba, al momento se tropezó con la Princesa Maní y ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

-Auch- Exclamaron ambos

- ¿Está bien Princesa Maní? – pregunto Finn

Está se sobo la cabeza donde había sufrido el golpe y dirigió su mirada al humano – Si, Finn – se levanto con ayuda de la mano de Finn y continuo hablando – Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Adiós Grumosa, adiós muchachos – se despidió

-Ahh… claro, adiós – dijo Finn

-Adiós, Chica – se despidió Grumosa – y Hola Chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – pregunto mientras se devoraba un emparedado

-Grumosa, ¿has visto por aquí a la Princesa Flama? - pregunto Jake - la estamos buscando –

-Ah, la señorita Honestidad – siguió comiéndose el emparedado – no sé, no la he visto. Pero ni que fuera algo que me importara –

-Grumosa- dijo Jake miradora serio

-¿Qué? –

Finn decidió apartarse de la conversación, no quería oír más como la Princesa Grumosa hablaba de la Princesa Flama. Se sentó en una roca y comenzó a observar el paisaje, el sonido de la naturaleza, los pájaros cantaban, se podía sentir la briza y el pasto moverse con ella donde estaban un montón de arboles donde habitaban animales preparándose para dormir. Mientras miraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor pudo distinguir un rastro de pasto quemado que parecía provenir desde el Reino del fuego, aquel rastro se dirigía justo hacia el bosque.

-¡Oye Jake, mira!- dijo Finn señalando el rastro, Jake volteo a mirar hacia donde lo señalo

-¡Oh si! ¡Ese rastro de pasto quemándose debe ser de la Princesa Flama! – Exclamo Jake

-Oigan chicos… - dijo Grumosa, Finn y Jake la voltearon a ver – ese rastro se dirige a el lugar donde estaba charlando con la Princesa Maní – Finn y Jake se miraron

-Eso no es bueno… -

Siguieron el rastro de flores, pasto e incluso madera quemada. Todo se veía reciente, incluso algunas cosas aun se les veía salir algo de vapor. Finalmente, llegaron al lugar donde estuvieron platicando las dos Princesas. El rastro de fuego termino en una roca, la roca tenia marcas de dos manos, al parecer la Princesa Flama apoyo sus manos ahí y el rastro seguía cerca de allí hacia unos pedazos de aluminio.

-Definitivamente ella estuvo aquí – dijo Jake

-¿Aluminio? – Finn - ¿Para qué querría la Princesa Flama Aluminio?

-Tal vez para ocultar un feo corte de cabello – dijo la Princesa Grumosa inocentemente

-¿Pero por que ya no hay rastros de fuego? – pregunto Jake

Finn se arrodillo – Quizás se fue volando… -

-En ese caso, ¡es momento de usar el olfato! Naricita para que te quiero – Jake comenzó a oler los rastros que pasto quemado – Mmm… están cerca, síganme – comenzó a correr entre el bosque

-No estoy seguro de esto-

-¡Oigan chicos, espérenme! ¡Se me acabaron los emparedados! –

* * *

- Bien, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer Primero, Tick? – Dijo la Princesa Flama Caminando

-Debemos buscar un Claro, donde podamos hacer la fogata y el resto de las cosas –

- Mmm… genial… _fogata *^* _ – mientras que caminaban de repente un pequeño arbusto arbolado se comenzó a mover - Tick ¿Escuchaste eso? –

- ¿Qué cosa? – El arbusto se volvió a Mover

-¡Eso! – grito la Princesa Flama

* * *

**Crueldad, Crueldad, Si. Soy Cruel ¿y? xDD No me pueden hacer nada por eso ewe. Pero no puedo ser tan cruel para… ok, ya se me ocurrió una ideota.**

**Cambiando de Tema, ¿Saben que palabra en ingles comienza con la R y termina con la S? ¡REVIEWS! Déjenme muchos :P. Me encanta leer los comentarios y más si me quieren dar una idea de que algo pueda pasar.**


	5. ¡A la Cueva y al Dulce Reino!

**Continuamos… con el espectaculazo de Fanfic ¡Por favor! **

**Recuerden que este Fanfic sigue la cronología de la Serie y los comics**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¡A la Cueva y al Dulce Reino!**

-¡Eso!- grito la Princesa Flama.

El arbusto dejo de moverse, se vio expandirse rápidamente mientras salía algo veloz de él, tan veloz que parecía invisible. Después de que no se escucharan más sonidos la Princesa Flama y Tick comenzaron a mirar al rededor para ver donde se encontraba aquella criatura que estaba moviendo el arbusto, pero para su decepción no encontraron ni un rastro de esta.

-Mmm… quizás… fue solo el viento… - dijo la Princesa Flama y después se volteo en seco

-Hola – dijo un pequeño murciélago con una fresa en la mano, atravesando el camino de la pelirroja y sorprendiéndola un poco - ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto

-Eres un… pequeño… ¿ratón? – dijo Flama

-¿Qué? ¡¿Te parezco un ratón?! – pregunto furiosa

-Bueno, no había visto criaturas como tú antes… ¿Qué eres? – pregunto Flama

-Es un murciélago – dijo Tick

-¡Si, soy un murciélago! ¡Digo… una murciélago! ¡¿Pero qué digo?! – Dice la pequeña criatura mientras se transforma en una humanoide - ¡Soy Marceline, la Reina Vampiro! - le grito

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Tranquila! – Exclamo la Princesa Flama – Oye, ¿pero tú de donde saliste, acaso nos estabas siguiendo? –

-Ah… solo pasaba por aquí ya que no pude dejar de notarte… - la Princesa Flama arqueo una ceja después de escuchar eso – veras aquí en la Tierra de Ooo no se ven muchos humanos… - Marceline se acerco a ella, puso su mano en su mentón y dijo - ¿De dónde eres, chiquilla? Nunca había visto una humana que usara ropa de fuego – la Vampiresa avanzaba más hacia ella y Flama al mismo tiempo retrocedía

-Ahh… si, pues eso… - balbuceo Flama

-Escuche que ustedes querían acampar, ¿No les parece mejor quedarse esta noche conmigo? –

-¡Oye, entonces si nos estabas siguiendo! – grito Tick señalándola

La vampiresa comenzó a reír – está bien, me descubrieron –

-¿Desde hace cuanto que nos seguías? – pregunto la Princesa Flama

-Mmm… - deja de flotar – no sé, unos minutos… –

-Bien, pero no nos quedaremos contigo. Estábamos por ir a ese claro y** yo **iba a hacer la fogata –

-Está bien, solo que eso podrían hacerlo más seguros en mi casa-

-¿No crees que si hacemos una fogata en tu casa, la casa se quemaría? – dijo Tick cruzándose de brazos

-Vivo en una cueva – Flama y Tick se miraron por un momento – Y bien… ¿Qué dicen? –

-_Mientras pueda hacer la fogata… -_

-_No me sorprende que un murciélago viva en una cueva… pero esto no me huele bien…–_ Tick se rasco la mejilla y comenzó a pensar que decirle a Marceline –Esto… - interrumpido, miro atrás de él sorprendió - _¿Eso se siente como si se acercara un perro? – _corrió donde Marceline - ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Estoy muy cansado y quiero ir rápido a la Casa de Marceline! – grito Tick asustado

-Está bien… ¡Vamos! – grito la Vampiresa, mientras agarraba la mano la de joven pelirroja… al contacto, sintió como un pequeño dolor se formaba en su mano – Aghh!- exclamo - ¿Pero qué…? –

-Je… no importa, te lo explicare cuando lleguemos – La Princesa Flama comenzó a volar hacia donde estaba Marceline, dejando a esta muy sorprendida.

-Más te vale que lo hagas – la Princesa Flama alzo los hombros – Oye… si puedes volar ¿Qué tal una carrera a mi casa? – dijo Marceline

- ¡Esa es una muy buena idea! ¡Pero rápido! – exigió Tick

-Bien, a las 3… 1, 2, 3… ¡YA! – Marceline salió volando rápidamente dirigiéndose al Este con Tick arriba de ella.

-¡Espera! … ¡NO ME HAS DICHO DONDE QUEDA! – Flama la siguió

* * *

-¡El rastro termina aquí! – dijo Jake, levantando la vista a ver si encontraba su objetivo

-No la veo – dijo Finn

-yo tampoco- Jake volvió a olfatear – Oh viejo, está demasiado lejos… -

-Finn!... ¿No… podemos… descansar? – llego Grumosa tomando aire en cada palabra que podía pronunciar.

-¿Ya estas cansada Grumosa? – pregunto Jake

-¡Es que es difícil correr con Sándwiches en la mano! –

Jake dio un suspiro, y aprovecho la oportunidad -Finn… la Princesa Grumosa tiene razón, además ya está muy oscuro para buscar más – continuo Jake

-Pero Jake, podría pasar algo si no la encontramos… además si lo dejamos para después ¡perderíamos el rastro de ella, Jake! -

-Finn, entiende… si sucede algo nos daremos cuenta y ahí la encontraremos. Tenemos que descansar de todas las aventuras que hemos tenido esta semana… - Dijo Jake con brazos en la cadera dando un pequeño bostezo, luego sorpresivamente cogió a Finn del cuello – además… ¡no fuimos al Dulce Reino por el helado! –

-ya Jake, cálmate… - Finn se lo quito del cuello – podemos ir ahora mismo al Dulce Reino… -

-Sí, pero ya no habría helado… - gruño Jake

-Por favor Jake, no creo que a la Dulce Gente le guste mucho comer helado… por algo la Dulce Princesa lo está regalando – animo a Jake jugando con sus cejas

-Bien… - Jake se cruzo de brazos – _al menos nos iremos de aquí lo antes posible… _

-Yo también quiero helado – la Princesa Grumosa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a flotar hacia el Dulce Reino – Vamos, chicos o se los comerá un monstruo –

* * *

**Princesa Flama POV**

Volé detrás de ella como si fuera todo un cohete, estaba muy lejos su cueva o "casa" como ella dice. Cuando la alcance se transformo en un murciélago gigante y cogió más velocidad que yo, ella ya tenía la carrera ganada porque aun así si llegaba a pasar delante de ella no sabría a dónde dirigirme, perdí o perdí. Siquiera solo perdí mí apariencia normal y no mis poderes… pero admito que es divertido esto. La vi volando delante de mí, era 10 veces más grande que yo… y muchísimo más rápida, trate de acelerar el paso, cerré los ojos y trate de ir más veloz; abrí los ojos a la fuerza y no vi a Marceline por ningún lado.

- ¿Eh? – deje de volar y mire a mis al rededores, no había nada pero pude distinguir una pequeña mancha café a lo lejos ¡Claro! Olvide que ella puede hacerse invisible… rayos, me acerque a donde estaba la pequeña mancha y confirme mis sospechas - ¡Buen intento, pero olvidas que no puedes hacer a Tick invisible! – Vi que Marceline comenzó a aparecer

-Rayos, eres lista – me sonrió, y yo también lo hice.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? – pregunte, pero ya no estaba a mi lado

-¡Lo descubrirás cuando me alcances! – grito desde lejos

10 minutos después, y al fin llegamos. Aterrice tocando un Charco, lo cual dolió mucho pero no me importo mucho, después me acerque a Marceline cuando ella dejo de volar arriba de su casa.

-Tu amiguito se durmió en mi lomo – dijo Marceline refiriéndose a Tick – toma – me lo iba a entregar

-¡No! – le grite

-Ah sí, cierto… se me había olvidado – se rio por lo bajo y bajo del techo de su casa y dejo a Tick en una roca.

Comencé a observar todo el lugar en donde había aterrizado, sin ignorar el rastro de fuego que había dejado atrás de mí. – Es una Cueva muy grande – mencione. Eso lo explicaba todo, se veía fresco el lugar después de todo, sereno y silencioso era como…

-Bien, entonces cuéntame – dijo Marceline interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - ¿De dónde vienes, pelirroja y cómo puedes usar ropa de fuego sin quemarte? – me pregunto mientras sacaba una fresa de su bolsita y succionaba su color.

La verdad quede muy sorprendida, ella y yo ya nos habíamos visto antes en la asamblea real de Ooo. Ella, el Rey de Ooo y yo como los únicos con titulo de Reyes, claro que no la reconocí al Principio ya que no nos conocemos mucho y apenas sabía que era un vampiro.

No sabía que decirle asi que hable – Eres… muy curiosa – le dije

Me observo por un buen rato la vi mirándome de arriba abajo, estaba comenzando a incomodarme – Oye, ¿Te gustaría tener el cabello blanco? –

-¿Qué? ¡No! – me agarre el cabello al entender sus intenciones y ella comenzó a reír

-Está bien, comencemos por tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? – iba a decir algo, no sabía que ni como reaccionaria ella pero gracias a Glob justo en ese momento Tick comenzó a Despertar. Me dirigí a donde estaba él, en la pequeña roca donde lo había dejado Marceline.

Me arrodille a su altura mientras el pequeño se estregaba los ojos al despertar- Oye Tick – le susurre y él me miro – necesito tu ayuda, Marceline me está pidiendo que le diga mi nombre – Tick miro a Marceline y volvió a mirarme.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – Fruncí el ceño, al aparecer él no había entendido. Me quede así hasta que por fin hablo– Oohh… ya entendí – puse algo de aluminio del que llevaba en mis pies en mi hombro para que Tick se parara en él, y eso hiso – Bien, ¿Pero en que puedo ayudar? –

_Tick esta como más ingenuo de cuando lo conocí… probablemente aun siga dormido ¬¬ _

-Dime algún nombre que pueda usar, Tick. – le volví a susurrar

- ¡Transito! –

-¿Qué? ¡No! –

- ¡Molly! –

-¡Tampoco!-

-LaPeliColorao-

-¡TICK! –

-¡Oigan ustedes, dejen de cuchichear! – Grito Marceline mientras se acercaba a nosotros – Y bien, Chiquilla ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre sí o no? –

-Mi nombre es… - mire a Tick un par de veces a ver si me daba una idea, ¿Inventarme un nombre a utimo momento? - Freya… - dije temblando y mordiéndome la lengua por aquella mentira, ella desapareció y sentí un aliento cerca de mí.

Apareció de cabeza delante de mí y agarro mi mano sin importar que la quemara y comenzó a agitarla – Mucho gusto, Freya – me sonrió, se veían perfectamente sus colmillos de vampiro al hacerlo – Voy a ser sincera, como vi que eras una persona poco común y me comenzaste a caer bien decidí que te quería invitar a mi Casa para que participaras en la fiesta – continuaba sonriendo. Al menos, ya no temo que sepa que soy la Princesa Flama ya que puede que sepa algo malo de mí…

-¿Fiesta? – Me quede a pensarlo unos segundos – pero se supone que íbamos a acampar… - le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Una fiesta es mejor que acampar – dijo Marceline

-Pero yo iba a hacer la fogata… - incline la cabeza

-Ahh, no importa. Te daré un muñeco para que quemes – me salió una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria al escuchar eso, pero había algo que si me preocupaba…

-Entonces… es decir que van a venir… muchas personas… ¿Cómo las Princesas de Ooo? – Marceline me miro con cara interrogante

-De hecho no, yo no salgo con las Princesas… de vez en cuando solo molesto a una pero no, ella tampoco vendrá. Dijo que estaba muy ocupada para venir hoy –

-Ah, en ese caso… con gusto participare – sonreí

**Fin Princesa Flama Pov**

* * *

- ¡Al fin llegamos al Dulce Reino! ¡Helado, ven con papá! – dijo Jake

-¡Ya Jake no corras! – Dijo Finn – ya casi llegamos al Palacio de la Dulce Princesa no te apresures –

-Chicos, voy a ir a mi apartamento. Vuelvo en un rato – dijo Grumosa

-Está bien – Finn alzo la mano en modo de despedida mientras corría

Llegaron a donde se encontraban los Banana guardias, después entraron sin problemas al Palacio. Fueron recibidos por mentita y llevados por el mismo hacia la Dulce Princesa, la encontraron en plena investigación o al menos esa era la única idea vaga que se podían imaginar Finn y Jake.

-Hola Princesa – la Dp volteo su cabeza a dirección de donde provenía esa voz que había interrumpido su trabajo, llevaba bata de laboratorio y el pelo chicloso recogido con unos gogles, estaba observando en un telescopio, se quito los gogles que llevaba puestos paro su investigación y camino hacia los héroes.

- Hola Finn y Jake, llegan muy tarde – Jake se asusto con lo mencionado

-¿Demasiado Tarde? ¿No hay helado? ¡Dígalo de una vez Princesa, lo soportare! – pregunto Jake

- Tranquilo Jake, el Helado sobra aunque hayan venido muchas personas de distintos Reinos por el – se volvió a poner los gogles y volvió a mirar por el telescopio – fue un experimento que salió mal después de intentar crear unos androides que pueden clonarse a sí mismos, creo que cometí un error en algún punto de presión ya que no funciono del todo bien… - vuelve a dejar el telescopio y se dirige nuevamente hacia Finn y Jake y en el acto, quitándose los guantes – Esperaba que llegaran más temprano para algo que les tenia encargado… ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? –

-Es que surgió un problema, Princesa – dijo Jake

-¿Qué clase de problema? –

-Bueno… estamos buscando a cierta Princesa desde hace horas… deseando que no haya habido ningún problema con algo en particular… - contesto la pregunta Finn fijando la vista a muchos cuadros que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Finn… eres un héroe intachable, un héroe puro y noble. Sabes que específicamente los llame para algo muy importante, debieron venir aquí de inmediato ¿En realidad eso era tan importante? – la Dulce Princesa poso sus manos en su cintura y los miro fijamente a ambos

-Es que las hormonas lo dominaron –

-¡JAKE! – El mencionado comenzó a reír – disculpe Dulce Princesa, no sabíamos que era tan importante… por cierto… ¿Qué es lo importante? –

-Está bien… pensé que Jake ya te lo había dicho después de que llame a su teléfono… - se dirigió hacia una caja que estaba localizada encima de una mesa al lado de Ciencia, de ahí saco unos papeles – Veran…

* * *

**Si Marceline parecía Pedófila lo lamento mucho XDD Si, puse a la Dp más seria pero solo es por la irresponsabilidad de Finn y Jake. Ya será divertida, escalofriante y con sed de poder como siempre. **

**El nombre de Freya me gusto mucho para la Princesa Flama (De hecho me gustaría que así la llamaran en la serie) porque significa Bomba de Fuego *^* **

**Déjenme un Review si tienen alguna pregunta, quieren contarme alguna idea, Etc, etc, etc, si les gusto, etc, etc, etc LO IMPORTANTE es que dejen un REVIEW!**


End file.
